


Want You To Be Okay

by Bringeroflight



Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt, M/M, buck is a dad to chris, buddie, hurt fic, they can be dating or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringeroflight/pseuds/Bringeroflight
Summary: They are on a call and Eddie gets hurt.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674526
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Want You To Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Day three march 25  
> "Please don’t close your eyes!" + hurt 
> 
> Can be taken as they are in a relationship or they are friends

“Eddie, stay with me! Come on kid don’t give up on me now,” Bobby was cradling Eddie’s head in between his hands, on the 17th floor of a downtown LA high-rise, with a fire burning around them. Eddie and Bobby had gone up first to check out the scene. They didn’t realize that the fire was from a makeshift meth lab, until after it was too late. The lab had exploded sending flaming pieces of shrapnel everywhere, including one in Eddie’s abdomen. “118, do you copy? Send help, Eddie is down,” He spoke into his comms while looking around to see if anyone else was injured. 

“Bobby, is he okay?” Buck’s voice came bursting out of the walkie talkie out of breath and hurried. Bobby knew that at this moment Buck was talking the stairs two at a time trying to get to Eddie as fast as he could. “Cap you gotta answer me, is he okay?” 

Buck came bursting from the stairwell with the other firefighters, while they went to tend to the fire, Buck ran straight to Eddie and held him. He was bleeding a lot, blood getting on Buck as he tried to stop the bleeding. The smoke from the fire was pooling around them. 

“Hey, Eddie look at me.” Slowly Eddie looked up at Buck, tears streaming down his face and onto Eddie. “Hey there, it’s okay we're going to get you help. Don’t worry.” Buck looked over at Bobby, “Cap, are they coming to help?” 

“Buck, calm down, Chim and Hen are on their way.” 

Buck looked down at Eddie, he could see that his eyes were slowly closing, “Eddie come on, don't leave me. Please don't close your eyes.” Buck checked Eddie’s pulse, it was weak but it was there. Into his radio Buck hysterically yelled, “Chim, Hen where are you guys?” 

“Buck take a breath they are here now, you have to let Eddie go so they can help him.” Buck felt Bobby pull him off Eddie. He just barely saw Hen and Chim start to help Eddie, before his vision started to go black. The last thing he heard was Bobby yelling at Chim to get him oxygen. 

When Buck woke up the first thing he saw was Bobby sitting by the foot of his bed. Buck looked around and saw that he was at the hospital, with a bandage around his hand and arm. “Bobby what happened, why am I here?” 

“We were out on a call today and Eddie got injured,” Buck was about to ask where Eddie was and if he was okay, but before he could even open his mouth Bobby kept talking. “He had to have surgery, we won’t know more until he wakes up. You on the other hand cut your arm and hand up pretty badly with the metal, while trying to stop Eddie from bleeding, they put in some stitches. And you didn't suit up properly before coming up so you have some smoke inhalation damage in your lungs, so the doctor wants to keep you here for observation.”

“Thanks Bobby, um where's Eddie, I want to see him? If that's okay?” Bobby pointed to the curtain that was dividing the room. He got up and pulled back the curtain, Buck saw Eddie in a hospital bed identical to his. Except unlike Buck, Eddie was hooked up to all sorts of machines. “Hey Eds, I’m here.” Buck was about to start crying when he thought of Chris. “Bobby who’s taking care of Chris?”

“Carla’s with him, don’t worry Buck, he’s in good hands.”

“Yeah he is, but I don't want him to see Eddie this way.” He didn’t want to worry Chris. The doctor walked in and sat Buck down to talk about his recovery and Eddie’s condition. The doctor told them that they weren't sure when Eddie was going to wake up but that Buck was okay to go home tomorrow. As soon as the doctor left Buck Broke down into tears, Bobby came and held Buck in a hug. 

“Bobby what if he never wakes up, what about Chris?” Buck said through tears.

“Come on Buck you can't think like that, Eddies going to wake up and it will all be all right.” Bobby placed a soothing hand on Buck’s back and helped calm him.

It was a few days later and Buck was staying at Eddie’s, so he could be with Chris while his dad was in the hospital. Eddie still hadn’t woken up but Buck had gone to see him every day. The doctor told him that the surgery was long and hard and it had taken a lot out of Eddie but everyday Eddie was getting stronger and he was going to wake up any day. 

Buck was going to visit Eddie today, he was off most of the machines and looked less scary so Buck decided to bring Chris with him. It was really hard to explain to Chris what was happening with Eddie, without scaring him to much. But Chris is a brave kid and he had been in the hospital before. Buck knew that he didn't take Chris yet to spare Chris’ feelings sbut to spare his own.

“Hey bud you ready to see you dad?” Chris nodded enthusiastically. They walked into the hospital room. Chris didn’t hesitate and walked right up to the side of the bed and started talking to Eddie. Buck knew that he made the right decision to bring Chris. It was cute, Chris was catching Eddie up on everything he and Buck had done over the past few days. 

“Did you know that Buck talks in his sleep daddy?” Chris said with a little giggle, looking over at Buck. 

“What? I do not!” Buck replied with a smile on his face. He walked over to the other side of the bed opposite from Chris and held Eddie’s hand. “So what do I say in my sleep? Huh Chris.” 

“You sing Taylor Swift” Chris said with a large laugh escaping his lips. It was nice to see him laugh, especially since his dad was in the condition he was. “Oh Buck now daddy has had another surgery, he is beating me cause I’ve only had 3 but now he’s at 4!”

“Wow well we have to get ice cream now, how does that sound?”

“Can I get chocolate?”

“Of course you can.” Buck held Chris’ hand as they walked out of the room and a voice stopped them.

“Where are you boys going?” Eddie’s voice was low and raspy but he was finally awake.

**Author's Note:**

> may write another part somewhere in the future


End file.
